matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltergeist
Origin Voltergeist, in the beginning, was just a silent vigilante fighting villains in Carnival City. When news get around about ' the Man In Silver' Matt and his friends investigate after a villain suddenly turned hologram when Matt and the gang arrived on the scene. In the next few appearances ( all silent ), he acts as a sort of rival for Matt as he thinks that the Silver clad kid is stealing his thunder. Finally in after a run in with a villain who could instantaniasly clone himself (please can somebody like Maemanual1 make that page) Matt saves Voltergeist's life. When asked who he was, he takes off his silver helmet and reveals thatt he is from the hidden realm, he says that he has just escaped a great disaster which destroyed most of his village. He also insists on being called Voltergeist, because he has forgotten his actual name. He came to Carnival City because his portal technology brought him here and immediately shut down after the jump. He also says that his parents are missing and he needed to stop Tenoroc to find them.He immediately becomes a major role as one of Matt's gang. While not initially receiving any sort of gift, he has being secretly battling supervillains with electro magnetic technology salvaged from his people. After revealing himself to the Street Kids, they make an uncanny resemblance to him and the young mayor of Carnival City. After battling several more supervillains, he comes across who will soon become his arch enemy: Cobalt Wind, a supervillain who has super speed and Aerokinesis. While fighting Cobalt Wind on the Sky Tower, Cobalt Wind fires the Dark Matter Weapon he was meant to receive for Tenoroc at the sky which makes a bolt of dark matter lightning strike Voltergeist and make him fall off the Sky Tower, only to be saved by Matt. After Cobalt Wind escapes, he is put into care of the Street Kids, who nurse him back to health. When he wakes up, he finds out that the bolt of lightning gave him super speed and Electrokinesis, after which, he reveals himself to Matt again and Matt and the gang are now fighting supervillains with a new superpowered speedster. Powers and Appearance Voltergest wears a silver super suit with a helmet which covers his entire head: it has a blue visor which covers his eyes and can enhance his speed vision, and it has a scimitar like blade on the top near the forehead. the rest of this suit cntains a friction proof material and can resist nearly anything which might damage it, and it has a blue and gold circle on the chest area which boosts his power. Voltergeist after the accident received super speed and zips up and down Carnival City's streets, buildings, marshlands and can even run across the surface of the black lagoon in a matter of seconds. He also has Elecrokinesis, whch means he can generate bolts and streams of lightning from his very hands, he can even absorb it, he has an accelerated healing factor and can even run through walls. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Custom Characters Category:Monsters